


[吹亮]Ninety-ninth

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 架空，现代都市恋爱剧。





	[吹亮]Ninety-ninth

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点亮吹

丸藤亮盯着烤箱，一动不动的发着呆。透明的面板内一团奶黄色的糊状物正在高温下缓慢的舒展身体。  
这已经是他第30次挑战舒芙蕾，世界上最难制作的甜品果真名不虚传。他的嘴角勾起微不可察的弧度，又迅速的沉了下去。  
这道甜点很难掌握，即便是世界上最一流的甜点师也没有每次都制作成功的把握，所以有人创造性的将它用来比喻“难对付的女人”，可对于他而言，让他主动下厨的人绝对比世界上任何一个女人都来得难搞。可悲的是，即使是此刻，他的脑海里浮现的依然是对方那双巧克力色的眼睛注视着裱花袋、笑着说“制作的时候要想着心中的爱人才能得到甜蜜的成品”的样子。  
那张说惯了哄女孩子话的嘴到底有多少可信的东西呢……我可是一直在想着你啊。  
烤箱内忽然发出一声沉闷的声响，亮的眉梢微微一动，却没有什么惊讶的表情。下个瞬间，经过数道工序加工而成的蛋奶糊突然炸了开来，糊住了烤箱的玻璃面板。  
第30次，失败。亮在一旁的笔记本上给这次的记录也打上小小的×，皱着眉毛开始收拾惨不忍睹的烤箱。  
此时距离他被吹雪委婉的拒绝掉告白已经过去了一个星期。

 

如果说十全十美的丸藤亮有什么缺点的话，除了挑食以外一定还有他糟糕的厨艺。对此，某位不愿透露姓名的先生曾这样说过，“我们英国人只是味蕾有那么一丁点的不敏感，可他，一个人就能毁掉整个厨房！”厨房杀手对此的回应干脆利索的就像他写的代码，“我早说过我不喜欢甜食更不会做饭，是你硬要把东西交给我做。”  
可谁也没想到，有人烤个简单的曲奇都能毁掉烤箱呀。这么说来，几年过去了，他的厨艺还是有些进步的，又或者烤箱的制作技艺有了长足的进步，能经过丸藤亮的折腾还不报销。

 

收拾完厨房，青年把自己扔进了沙发里。托刚才那些甜到腻人的材料的福，他已经连晚饭都没心思吃了。那么厌恶甜食的自己居然为了一个人连着吃了大半个月甜点，算不算是遇上了真爱呢。想到这里，他捏了捏自己的眉心，脸上不自觉的浮起一点笑意。

 

丸藤亮和目前追求对象的相识起于一个意外。  
某日加班过后，饥肠辘辘的他冲进了路旁一家西点店。他不爱好甜食，可当时已接近十一点，本该热热闹闹开着夜市的街上只剩这么家店面还开着门，为了填饱胃袋他别无选择。进店以后他望着几乎全空的货架问，“还剩下些什么？”  
店里只有一个人，许是看出了他确实不擅于此，好心的建议他直接点份套餐，又送了杯红茶陪着他吃完——期间两人简单的聊了两句，亮也由此得知面前的青年是这家店的主人、收银员、西点师，兼服务员。  
这本该是一次没有后文的巧遇，可第二天下班亮鬼使神差的又拐了进去。这次店里有几个女生缠着青年问东问西，青年则笑着耐心回答。丸藤亮忽然想起昨天他端给自己的那份熔岩蛋糕，流质的巧克力正是和他眼睛一样甜蜜的颜色……他等着那几个女生都走掉后才走去青年身边，斟酌着问他昨天的套餐还有没有。对方显然还记得他，浅笑着给他端上完全不同的内容。  
亮记得自己问为什么和昨天不一样时对方的回答和一杯柠檬水一起递到他的手里，“每天套餐的内容都不一样。”亮用尽自己的幽默细胞回之以“看来我得每天来尝尝看”，换来店主人的又一个微笑。  
这次当然也是青年陪着亮吃完的，甚至连等他走出店门后直接关了店的举动都复刻了前一个晚上。对此，青年的解释是开门时间全看心情，他今天已经累了。亮悄悄记了下来，之后都是每天午休抽空在店里解决午饭，有时一直忙到了下班也定会去一次。  
青年对此态度让人看不出他的想法，有别的客人时就忙手头的事情，反之就陪亮吃饭，偶尔还附赠一份试做的新品问亮口味如何。醉翁之意不在酒的丸藤亮哪里说的上来，所有的甜品在他眼里只是很甜和有点甜的区别，于是通通概括为好吃。青年便只是笑。  
他去的次数多了两人的话题也渐渐不再限于天气或者今天怎么又来的迟了，终于有一次他吃到一半，借口忽然想起自己学生时代炸掉的烤箱，颇有些牙疼的问青年，为什么同样的东西他按照教程怎么做都做不对。青年玩笑道你来这么频繁原来是为了偷学吗？后来又解释这种事看人实际操作一遍可能会好起来，问亮愿不愿意和自己去厨房。  
那时学做了什么亮已经记不清了，但是他依然记得青年等烤箱工作时笑着递来的手机，“我们的顺序是不是不太对，应该从自我介绍开始吧。”  
亮低头去看手机屏幕，发现那是一串号码和青年的名字——天上院吹雪。发挥了作为码农神奇的记忆力直接背下那串号码，他也在对方的手机上留下了自己号码与名字。  
那以后他就更经常的去吹雪店里了。

 

再之后……再之后又发生了些什么呢？亮困顿的想着这个问题，思维却愈发混沌，没等他想出个所以然来，铺天盖地的睡意掌控了他身体的所有权，将他带入梦境之中。梦里熟悉的场景那正是一周前他被吹雪拒绝的地方。

 

那时他苦于被吹雪发现自己并不爱甜食的事情正不知如何是好，便借口工作忙连着一个星期没去吹雪店里。周末，常去的卡店开了场小型店赛，他闲来无事就在店里参赛打发时间，而吹雪被友人拖去解闷，两人便极其巧合的在店里相遇了。比赛的人数不多，技术也参差不齐，仔细算下来倒是只有吹雪和亮的卡组构成和实力算得上不相上下，自然而然的在决赛碰了头。然而决赛的双方却在开始前的一点时间里聊着毫不相关的话题。 

吹雪洗切着卡组，随意的问道，“最近怎么没去店里？”他发誓他只想让气氛没那么尴尬，而不是有什么别的意思。坐在对面的青年闻言露出了一个有点纠结的表情，把卡组交还给吹雪，声音沉闷，“感觉顺序不太对。”  
吹雪觉得可能是自己没听清，露出一个有些茫然的笑容，“什么顺序？”  
亮很认真的看着他，“我没有谈过恋爱，也没有追过人。”他见吹雪微微变化的脸色，低声道，“如果之前的做法不能让你理解的话……比赛结束后和我去看电影可以吗？”  
吹雪的笑容有点挂不住，他看了看在一旁笑的直不起腰的优介，知道这个唯恐天下不乱的家伙肯定早有预谋，要不然不会心血来潮叫自己来卡店，索性直接收了卡组把亮拽出卡店，留下一堆全然不知发生了什么的围观群众面面相觑。卡店老板直到他们出门才猛地一拍大腿，“喂，还等着他们俩分个胜负，怎么直接出去约了！”

卡店附近有个不大的街心花园，此时没什么人，吹雪便拽着亮直接找了个相对隐蔽的角落站定下来。亮没有任何反抗的意思，反而搞得他有些头疼，“我不知道你为什么会有这个想法。”  
吹雪不笑的时候就仿佛换了个人，其实不过是眼睛微微垂下又绷紧了唇线……亮盯着他的脸稍微有点走神，好在这没影响到谈话的进行，“如果让你觉得恶心的话很抱歉，我以后也不会去找你了。”  
吹雪偏着头打量了他一会，忽然笑了，“倒不是这个问题……我对你还算有点好感。”他低头按了按手指，声音漫不经心，“而且即使没有你，我也是喜欢男人的。”  
亮只“嗯”了一声，一副等你说完我再开口的样子。吹雪便有些无奈的继续道，“你看起来不像是我们这个圈子的人。”他话音未落，人已经贴了上来。亮反应不及，只感觉一阵甜腻又苦涩的气息擦着自己侧脸过去了。他不敢动，只僵硬着身体感受带着潮湿水汽的呼吸在侧颈与耳后徘徊，猜测那是否是奶油与巧克力混合出的味道。  
“我没猜错，对吧？”过了一会吹雪才笑着退回原来的位置问道。这句虽是疑问，可亮分明看见他眼底那种笃定的意味。 大概是不想在这件事上花费太多时间，吹雪拿起手机看了眼时间，“偶尔被费洛蒙主导大脑不是件坏事。感谢你的邀请，不过我还有事。祝你有个愉快的下午，回见。”他的口气轻描淡写，摆了摆手就准备走。  
可刚转身背后就传来了亮的声音，听起来还颇为认真，“做什么能证明我的诚意？”他没去解释任何事情，而是把选择的权利交给对方。  
吹雪似乎叹了口气，连头都没有回，“那就带你亲手做的舒芙蕾来见我吧，到时我会考虑下的。”

 

这显然不是个愉快的梦。丸藤亮醒来的时候挫败的按了按太阳穴，花了一分钟确认自己是突然睡着了而不是又回到了那天，而后又花了三分钟去卫生间洗了把脸。  
这一觉睡得够久，已经是晚上八点。他此时也忘了下午那团糟糕的半成品，感觉有些饿。单身汉的晚饭总是很好打发，换身衬衫出门随便找个地方吃点东西就能算作一顿，可无巧不成书，他坐在KFC店里啃汉堡时突然有只骨节分明的手扣了扣他的桌子，“打扰了，我可以和你拼桌吗？”  
亮用余光扫了一圈，周围空桌多得很，那就是有话要说了。他颔首默许，对方便快乐的把餐盘放下，挂在书包上的一堆东西也被感染了般哗啦啦响个不停。“虽然不是初次见面，但你应该还不认识我。我叫藤原优介，吹雪的老朋友。”  
亮把餐盘收了收给他腾出地方，简单的自我介绍道，“丸藤亮。”  
优介坐下来以后却不急着吃东西，像个小孩一样拿吸管戳着可乐里的冰块，“最近都没看你去吹雪店里了。”  
没想到对方会直截了当的问这个问题，亮稍微愣了一下，“做好舒芙蕾我会再去的。”  
“你在开玩笑么……”优介显然知道这件事，听到亮的回答满脸的难以置信。“这玩意不说有多难做，出炉半个小时不要就塌掉了，根本没法带到他面前。他明摆了就是拒绝的意思，你干嘛为了他一句话犯傻？”  
这边回答的倒是很快，“不是刻意为他在学，是我自己想做。”  
“……就凭你那个炸烤箱的惊人厨艺吗。”优介扬了扬眉，“你都不了解他，何必那么认真。”  
亮很是认真的看了他一会，“吹雪连这种事情都和你说吗？”  
优介简直为他找重点的能力无语，抽了张纸擦掉手上的油脂，他坐直了身体指了指自己的脸，“好歹还是我帮忙批下经费换掉美食社团的烤箱，你真不记得我了，学生会长大人？”  
亮犹豫了一下选择了摇头，倒是没把“你无论看起来还是打扮都像个高中生”说出口。谈话看似有些跑题，但他隔了一会后像是刚消化完优介的那句话，“我确实不怎么了解他，但是之前那样肯定不会有进展的。如果通过这个能让他了解我也不失为一个好办法。”  
“这还不叫为他学的么……”优介赏他一个白眼，傲娇的男人最难搞，更别提眼前这个还有点死心眼。“你继续折腾吧，我算是服了。”他拍了拍手，亮这才发现不知什么时候他已经解决掉一整盘食物。正有些惊奇时，优介又摸出一支圆珠笔在餐巾纸上写下自己的手机号码，“有兴趣和我聊聊的话就给我发个短信，也许我会告诉你一些有趣的事情。”他站起身来，把纸巾塞到亮手里，书包上的银链和挂件又稀里哗啦的发出清脆的碰撞声，让他的声音听得不太清楚，“就像我把你的趣事告诉吹雪一样。”

 

事后亮回忆了很久，才从记忆深处想起这个几乎没有变过的大学校友。但这似乎并不能帮上他什么忙，因为他们之间的联系确实仅有那么一次，天知道优介如何隔了几年还能把人对上号。  
不过这都是闲话，他到底还是给优介发了短信，换来对方一串带着颜文字的大笑，却也零零碎碎的讲起了吹雪的事情。优介说的很随性，想到什么就发过来，一来二去的就发展成了闲聊。一连几天，俨然至交好友的样子。这样频繁的摸手机显然不是亮的风格，同事很快调侃他是不是新谈了个女朋友，他只是摇头，没解释什么。

周五的下午，就算是以劳模著称的亮看着空了大半的办公室也有了提前回家的心思，手机却忽然震动起来。打开一看，又是优介的短信。内容是一个陌生的地址和几句话。“十一点半到这里来。别来太早，当然更不能迟到。魔法是有时效的哟☆”亮盯着那个五角星看了看，决定将翘班付诸于行动，回家先睡上一觉。

到了地方才发现那是家开在地下的酒吧。亮推门进去时差点被响到震天的音乐声刺激的心律失常。皱着眉沿台阶往下，一身毫无特色到有点土气的宅男打扮吸引了不少眼球。毫无疑问，他和这里格格不入，仿佛被拐卖的高中生。而真的长得像高中生的那个正在台上唱着歌，见人来了还在百忙之中抛了个媚眼。  
亮沉默的看着优介，神情有些奇怪。优介在酒吧驻唱他是知道的，可眼前的人不再是学生打扮，换了件一字肩的T恤，锁骨上凹陷下去笼罩在阴影里，和身上闪闪发光的各种银链子结合在一起，简直就像个妖精。  
他抿紧唇线，穿过舞池里的人群，眼神一直盯着台上那个人。靠近吧台的时候有个男人见他始终望着优介，暧昧的调笑道，“你也看上他了？缺你趁早放弃。”男人朝着靠舞台最近的一张小桌努了努嘴，“人家有主了。”  
坐在那微微仰着头看优介唱歌的人赫然是吹雪。他也换了身打扮。在西点店里时他总是穿的很随意又很阳光，今天却是一身裁剪考究的黑衬衫，扣子扣到第三颗，露出紧致又不突兀的胸肌。只是靠在那里就自有一分漫不经心的气场，专注的眼神偏又透着深情。  
亮身旁的男人还在朝他搭讪，见他看起来文静还有了动手动脚的趋势，被亮不耐烦的格开。他小时候学过剑道，连带着也会一点擒拿，倒不至于在这里吃亏。手上微微使劲，身边的人便知趣的退开了一点距离，眼神里却依然赤裸裸的写着欲望。  
许是动静有些大，引得吹雪侧头看了过来，眉梢玩味的扬了扬。只见他起身，拎着桌上的酒瓶走过来往男人面前一放，“请你的。”趁着对方愣神的时候他伸手拉过亮，熟门熟路的把人从酒吧后门带了出去。  
站在外面依然听得见里面的音乐声，但冷风一吹，还是让人清醒不少。亮有些局促不安，但是表面上看起来还是那副平静的样子，低声朝吹雪道谢。  
吹雪看起来很淡定，抄着口袋看了亮一会。其实他早就知道亮来了这里，也看到了优介给他使的眼色，可并没有去找人的意思，要不是面前这人那么不解风情的拒绝搭讪，他根本准备当没有这件事发生过。促狭的笑了笑，“我还以为你看不出来那人想做什么。”他想了想，继续道，“优介让你来的吗？他真是无聊的可以。”  
亮迟疑了一会才问，“这里是gay吧？”  
他问的太平常，吹雪反而有些不习惯，拨弄了下头发才“嗯”了声，想想又觉得好笑，“优介没告诉你这是什么地方你也敢来?”  
见眼前的人依然只是摇摇头，吹雪不由得眯了眯眼。他知道这个人还在为了他一句话费心费力的做舒芙蕾，听到损友这么说的时候他自然乐得将其归结于自己的魅力，可这样下去总归不是个事。给自己换了个舒服的姿势，吹雪突然开口道，“一开始确实是因为你对我胃口才撩你的，但是没想到你不是圈里人，算我看走了眼。抱歉。”  
话说到这个份上已经是拒绝到不能再拒绝的意思，但凡有点眼力也该知难而退。可站在吹雪面前的是丸藤亮，于是吹雪得到的回答还是天然的有些让人无语，“我现在也不是，但是如果是你可以尝试一下。”  
这是准备一条道走到黑了么……自认脾气还算不错的吹雪也有点恼火了。微微冷笑着把人从头到脚打量了一遍，“你对我就那么有兴趣，被男人压也无所谓么。”他的眼神很露骨，压低的声音带着明显的撩拨，“脸还算可以，身材也不错……今晚上有约吗？”  
说话间吹雪已经靠了上来，同样贴的很近，但是这次亮没有闻到奶油与巧克力混合出的甜味，取而代之的是烟和酒的味道，辛辣又危险。他没有任何犹豫，直接就着两人的姿势亲了过去。  
他们身高相近，与其说是亲吻更像是角力。吹雪就势把亮按在墙上，用膝盖分开他的腿，有一下没一下的顶弄。亮的呼吸瞬间乱的不成样子，这换来吹雪一声促狭的笑，“别急，到地方再继续。”

亮完全不记得他们是如何到了旅馆的，刚进了房间就被吹雪熟练又强势的亲吻弄的喘不过气，再接着两人便顺理成章的滚上了床。翻云覆雨的折腾了一番亮只觉得浑身都要散了架。  
房间里弥漫着情事后特有的潮湿的感觉，窗帘隐约透着点月光，影子落在床上好似见风便长的植物，扭曲着蔓延成灾。亮躺在床上平复呼吸，耳边突然响起一声打火机的轻响，而后一点猩红的光夹在吹雪指间忽明忽灭。那几乎是房间里唯一的光源了。  
亮用哑掉的嗓子说，“我还不知道你会抽烟。”借着隐约的月光，他看见吹雪眯了眯眼，朝他吐了个烟圈，“你不知道的事情还有很多。”  
浓重的烟味刺激着喉咙，亮忍了忍还是偏过头去咳嗽了两声。动作牵动着身后某处，微妙的疼痛感与空虚感让他万年不变的脸色染上一点红。还好光线很暗，看不出来，他有些庆幸的想到。  
吹雪的声音懒洋洋的，“看来你不会抽烟，想学吗？”他留恋般的又抽了口，却直接掐掉了刚燃起的烟，低头把亮揽在怀里，不顾他的拒绝渡去一口气。  
亮边咳嗽边反抗，吹雪便直接扔了那根烟，靠着体位把他压在身下。胸腹相贴，腿脚纠缠在一起，亲密的就像恋人一般。吹雪笑了笑，抬手扳正了亮的脸，响亮的亲了一口，然后贴在他耳边呵气，“看来刚才还没让你满意。”  
吹雪在床上确实是个好情人，技术熟练又温柔，即便是第一次也没让亮遭太多罪，现在两人紧贴在一起可以很明显的感觉到年轻的身体正迅速的重新燃起热度。亮闭上眼喘了喘，只感觉到热烫的那根和自己的挤在一处，蹭的胸腹上全是体液。而后身后的入口被撑开，填的满满当当。  
他难耐的呻吟了一声，吹雪又笑，抓着他的手去摸连接处。这次没带套，每次进出时都能触到半根柱身。亮想要挣开，可吹雪进的又重又深，几乎连着他们的手指一并带进去，没几下亮就彻底失了力气，陷入了极乐的漩涡。

第二天早上，吹雪重新给了亮一个号码，“还有兴趣的话就打这个号码。”他比了个打电话的手势，忽然贴近上来，整了整亮的领子，遮住了前一夜他留下的痕迹。“走了，别太想我。”  
亮什么也没说，只是背下那串号码后把纸条直接扔进了垃圾桶。

 

之后的工作日公司接了个新项目，甲方派来个业务顾问，指使的一群码农晕头转向。顾问是个典型的女强人，虽然好看得很，还是因为太难搞被大多数人列为只可远观的女神，统一把人塞给了亮。  
亮很是头疼的问难道这种事情他就擅长了吗。同事表示你比她还难搞一定没问题的。亮无言以对，硬着头皮和冰山美人交流起需求，倒是意外的相处融洽。  
项目前期总是忙得人头昏脑涨，顾问也跟着加班到晚上十一点，一天会开下来大家都怨声载道，办公室里只剩两个人还能保持冰山冷面的样子，一个是顾问，另一个自然是亮。同事纷纷庆幸当初没看走眼。  
有天结束的实在太晚，亮陪着顾问在楼下等了许久也没拦到车，索性看向金发的丽人，“我送你吧。”  
明日香挽了挽长发，嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，“要不是知道你没这个意思我都觉得你在泡我了。”她低头看了看自己的高跟鞋，“我住的不远，走回去就好了。”  
亮坚持要送，她也不反对。一路闷头走路，偶尔交谈几句，到地方时已经接近十二点。亮本打算直接告别，却看见一个身形熟悉的青年踩着拖鞋下楼扔东西。  
三个人都是一愣，明日香抢先道，“哥你在家能不能稍微修点边幅。”  
吹雪闻言扒拉了下头发，“哎呀，这么不给我面子，还想不想吃哥哥做的东西了。”然后朝亮微微一笑，“相约不如巧遇，好久不见。”  
亮沉默的看着面前身穿睡衣的吹雪，这时的他散漫又随和，和他认识的西点店老板以及夜店里那个危险的像狼一样的男人又不同了。  
明日香看看他又看看自家哥哥，“原来你们认识。那正好，亮上楼吃点东西再走吧。”

坐在沙发上等烤箱里的东西出炉的几分钟里，亮从明日香那里知道吹雪原本是自己住，因为这里离亮的公司近，明日香就暂时住了过来。这是个不大的两室套，收拾的还算整洁，要说有什么特点，那就是厨房尤其的大。  
明日香捧着热牛奶望着厨房里忙碌的背影，“哥哥就喜欢做这些东西。”  
亮应了声，就看见吹雪从烤盘里端出一大盘焦糖布丁蛋糕，切都没切，直接端了过来。明日香眼睛一亮，三两口喝完牛奶就去拿了餐刀，毫不客气的直接分走一半。捧着甜食的她看起来完全没有公司里高冷的样子，就像任何一个会和哥哥撒娇的女孩一样，“这次的不甜。”  
吹雪看着妹妹直摇头，“特意少放了点糖，你这样也不怕发胖。”  
明日香懒得理他，埋头苦吃。吃了大半才想起来招呼客人，“亮怎么不吃？”  
吹雪顺口回了句“亮不喜欢吃甜的”，女孩了然的点了点头，“像哥哥这样的是少数。”  
亮却按了按手指慢吞吞的道，“我在家也研究做这些东西，不过总是失败。”  
这个回答换来吹雪一个暧昧的微笑，然而明日香还在对付盘子里的东西，只随口说道，“这里有个专业的，亮怎么不来请教？你们不是认识吗。”  
“可能亮觉得不合适吧。”吹雪靠在沙发上朝亮笑了笑，显然话里有话。  
亮盯着他的眼睛，发现自己依然不知道他在想些什么，“要是你愿意教的话我会很高兴的。”  
明日香抬头时，吹雪正笑眯眯的答应下来。她隐约察觉到气氛有些不对，可也没心思去管，把盘子一推，“你们俩继续，我洗漱去了。”  
剩下两个人无声的对视了一会，还是亮伸手拿了自己的外套站起身，“那我明天下午再来，回见。”

 

再次和吹雪单独相处自然是在他的厨房。亮和明日香打过招呼后就跟着他走了进去，主人家却没有动手的意思，没骨头般靠在立柜上，歪着头颇有兴趣的看了亮一会，忽然伸手把他的衬衫扣在解开了一颗，“放松点。”  
那是一双属于男人的手，骨节分明且有力，贴近的时候身体自然而然的回忆起之前那个混乱的夜晚。亮微微垂下眼睛，抓住了吹雪的手。  
吹雪便叹气，他斜倚着自然就矮下去一点，此时微微扬起下巴，声音里带着笑，“你就是这幅样子最吸引人，既禁欲又性感的不行。”然后抽回手，问亮想学做什么。  
答案自然是那个，“舒芙蕾。”  
这回吹雪真的笑了，“还记得呢，当初和你开玩笑的。换个别的吧，这个不好做。”  
这边回答的也很坚定，“我只想学这个。”  
“啧”了一声，吹雪有些不耐烦，“床上过了，电话也给你了，到底还想怎么样？想做的话一条短信就能上我的床，犯得着这么费劲吗。”  
亮的眼神很认真，“不是为了这个。就不可以谈恋爱吗？”他想起之前那夜，吹雪和他说想接吻的话不用去问，直接去做就好，便上前半步，借着现在的高度差吻他。吹雪皱着眉想拒绝，可明日香还在家里也怕弄出动静，只好攀着他的肩膀吻了回去。事后想想，他其实还有无动于衷这个选项，只能说美人当前情难自禁。  
吻着吻着两个人都有点上火，吹雪有点恼火的说了句真是拿你没办法。亮依然没说什么。他的嘴唇有些红肿，可那双眼睛还是平静的样子，看的人心里无名火起。  
“明日香和我说你们这个项目的时间是一个月。”吹雪扒拉了下自己的头发突然说道。亮不明所以的看他，吹雪便有些恶狠狠的继续道，“项目结束之前你还做不出来舒芙蕾这事就再也别提。”他从来就没想过认真谈个恋爱，哪想到撞见这么个死心眼的。  
那时他还不知道自己会彻底栽在这根木头上。

 

那天下午，吹雪手把手的教了亮如何攀爬这道甜点界的最高峰。他没藏拙，毕竟这玩意困难的从来不是配比或者材料，更多的是打发时的手感。他赌丸藤亮学不会。  
他不知道的是亮对着一下午的失败品默默记下一个54——那是他从开始练习到现在失败的次数。

 

优介拎着餐盘在柜台前晃了一圈又一圈，自言自语着这个太甜不能吃那个看起来全是热量更不能碰。吹雪看着他就烦，“你吃快餐的时候怎么没这么多破事。”  
青年振振有辞，“摄取热量的份额是有限的，我当然要留给自己喜欢的东西了。”  
吹雪便朝他翻白眼，“那你就干脆别吃，在我店里还提热量和糖分，幼稚。”他用眼神示意门外兴高采烈带走一堆甜品的女孩子，“她们都不介意了。”  
“切，她们哪里是冲着东西来的。”优介果真放了餐盘趴到柜台上，朝友人暧昧的挤了挤眼睛，“哎哎，之前那个小哥没再来过了吗。”  
吹雪闻言忽然伸手在优介脸上一拧，直把他拧的泪眼汪汪高呼“要毁容了”，才有些不耐烦的道，“别装的一副没事人的样，他没你煽风点火早就老实了。干嘛给我找事做？”  
优介咬牙切齿的揉着脸上的红印子，“你要真没意思还能拒绝不了么，说我装，你又好到哪里了。”  
这个回答显然让吹雪更不耐烦了，他难得的摆出一副严肃的样子，皱着眉开口，“他是要认真处对象好么，又不像你。”  
“……话不能乱说啊，我怎么了？难道我就是随便的人了吗？”优介说完突然凑近仔细看了看友人的脸，“别说，突然发现你长得还可以，虽然比我差了点。要不要考虑一下我？”  
吹雪言简意赅的回了他一个“滚”字。优介笑的直拍桌，“干嘛干嘛，以前你可不是这么开不起玩笑的人啊。”这次吹雪直接甩了块巧克力到他怀里，“吃都堵不上你的嘴。”  
拿人手短吃人嘴软，优介果真老实了一点，仓鼠一般抱着啃了会到底还是闲不住，又拐弯抹角的问，“真没联系啦？亏人家对你一片真心哎。”  
吹雪突然笑了笑，他刚准备进厨房看烤箱里的东西，围裙都套上了，现在为着这句话特地又解开衬衫扣子，拉开衣领指给人看，“满意了吗。”  
侧颈上居然是个齿痕，附带暧昧的吻痕若干。  
优介目瞪口呆，“……你不是不准备接受吗，居然还把人搞上了床？！”然而吹雪头也不回的进了后厨，把他晾在那里风中凌乱。  
他越想越觉得事情不对，摸了手机准备问问亮到底怎么回事以满足自己的八卦欲望，可吹雪的声音又飘了过来，“这事你别掺和了。他想玩我就陪他玩，一个月时限，再多也不会有了。”口气轻佻的要命。  
靠在柜台上的青年收了手机，玩味的扬起眉梢。天上院吹雪何时被人逼到这种份上，玩玩？可现在看起来的游刃有余何尝不是下下之策，就怕到头来他把自己玩了进去。不过旁观者如他乐得看戏，自然不会拆穿。

 

被明日香缠着教做曲奇时，吹雪又听到了亮的消息。他很是敷衍的听明日香说起这位同事，手上的动作分毫不停。  
“我第一次见到有人能忘记订午饭，还嫌补订麻烦干脆不吃了。”明日香看起来很是惊奇的样子，“其他单身的同事也没亮过得这么随便的。”  
吹雪笑着用沾了面粉的手指戳妹妹的额头，“你有什么立场说他。”见明日香努力躲开，他耸耸肩，继续把低筋面粉全部筛入碗里，大致搅拌了下，“别搅拌的太过，面粉都湿润了就可以，拿个裱花袋做成喜欢的形状放进烤箱吧。”  
明日香点头表示记住了，吹雪却突然想起什么似的低声道，“亮经常不吃中饭吗。”  
“算不上经常吧，但是一周里有个两三天是记不住的。”明日香努力想了想，“你也知道我们最近加班加的厉害，他下午的时候脸色要是不怎么好一定是忘记吃饭了。”  
吹雪开了水龙头哗啦啦的洗手，声音被水声盖的只剩一点点飘忽的影子，“那你顺手给他带一份饭吧，我每次多做点。”  
女孩拒绝的倒是很快，“不要，哥哥自己去送给他。他同事都以为他在追我了，我可不想被误会。”  
想起优介说过的话，吹雪就笑，“干嘛，他哪里不好。”他看了看面糊，忽然“哦”了一声，“我说你怎么突然问我怎么做曲奇，原来不是自己想吃啊。”他笑的很八卦，“还念着你的那个大学同学呢？”  
明日香脸色微红，作势要武力镇压哥哥的笑话，吹雪笑着求饶，这个话题就此揭过。

 

第二天午饭时间，门卫突然来了个电话把亮叫了下去。他不明所以，下楼后却看见吹雪站在那里等他。很多时候亮不得不承认吹雪生了副好皮囊，又或者他当初根本就是为了这张脸才一见钟情的。那人光是站在那里浅笑，一双桃花眼就能晃花了过路女孩的心。见他来了，大众情人微微一笑，“吃没吃中饭？”只这一句就让亮觉得好像全世界的花都只朝他一个人开了。  
亮决定无视那份总算没有忘记订的午餐，轻轻摇头。  
吹雪似乎早有预料，自然的把袋子递到他手里，很是亲昵的抱怨道，“你也不怕身体吃不消。”  
这么温柔的口气几乎给亮一种错觉他们正在恋爱的错觉，可前几天滚到床上去的时候他分明还不是这个样子。“谢谢。”最后亮简短的道了谢，接过吹雪手里的不织布袋子。入手沉甸甸的重量让他低头看了一眼，不由得直视那双巧克力色的眼睛问，“为什么？”袋子里是两个大号的保温盒，装的全是各色菜式。亮简单估计了一下，大概够他吃上三顿。  
吹雪弯着眼睛，“不知道你喜欢什么口味，索性多做了一点。”看到亮坚持的眼神，他知道回避不过去，抄着口袋轻轻叹了一口气，“你这人太较真了，不是所有事情都有理由的。如果你想听，我可以骗你说因为我喜欢你，这样我们两个都会好过一点。可我猜，你不想这样。”  
亮掂了掂手里的不织布袋子，忽然开口道，“我不会做饭。”  
吹雪的脸上写着显而易见。他本想宽慰亮不会做饭也没关系，可对方直接堵死了他的话头，用一种让他头疼的语气继续道，“也不知道做这些菜需要花多少时间。可能对你来说花不了太久，但是之于我就会意味着很多别的东西。”  
最后，他低声道，“如果你不喜欢我，可以不用为了照顾我的心情这么麻烦。”  
“然后呢，你继续忘记定外卖，饿着干上一天的活？”吹雪收起了笑容。他的眼睛里本来就没有笑意，现在整张脸上挂着漠然，瞬间连话语都变得冷冰冰的。  
虽然不知道他从哪里知道这件事情，亮很平静的回答，“我会记得的。”  
哪想到吹雪忽然又笑了，伸手拢了下他散乱的头发，“好，以防万一，我每天再提醒你一次。”没有等亮反应，他象征性的勾了勾唇，转身走掉了。  
亮盯着他的背影，忽然想起这些天每晚回去都抽时间做的舒芙蕾。那种转瞬即逝、泡沫一般的甜品就像是他和吹雪之间的关系，乍看起来美好又甜蜜，其实内里都是虚无。

 

项目中道有大量不可违背的新需求，team已经忙得连着几天都住在公司了。亮作为其中的一员，没时间想吹雪的事情，自然也没回优介闲着没事发给他的短信。  
这件事被优介当做了大新闻，告诉吹雪的时候配之以夸张的肢体动作，似乎不这样做就不能形容情况的危急一般。那时已经是晚上九点多，他在吹雪店里蹭完饭就准备去酒吧上班，吹雪则在研究新品，听他这么唠唠叨叨说了半天依然面无表情。优介走后，吹雪站在烤箱面前盯着玻璃面板里的东西，却好像根本没有验收的兴致。又发了会呆，他突然甩掉围裙，抓了钱包直接关了店门。  
他不是第一次去亮的公司，偶尔也去接过下班晚归的明日香。这个点数整栋楼没几层亮着灯，在楼下就能清楚的看到到底哪些劳模尚在苦战。要是白天来肯定要登记，但这个点数保安已经心不在焉的开始打盹，他也就直接混了进去。  
到了地方被磨砂玻璃阻隔了视线，吹雪才稍稍思考了一下自己这是在做什么。这里不是他的西点店，没有透明的玻璃窗和可爱的甜点们，只有一根木头。可他就是为了那根木头来了这里啊……盯着半透明的玻璃看了会，吹雪认命的摸出手机开始打电话，接通后，简短的说了句，“出门。”  
在电话那头的人反应过来前，他握着手机猜测办公室里面哪道影子属于亮，直到被他盯住的那道影子突然反应过来一般逐渐向他靠近，最后，冲出门来急切的扣住了他的手腕。“……保安怎么放你进来的？”  
吹雪看他满面倦容还急急忙忙的样子突然笑了，“我是趁他们不在意混进来的。所以……”他猛地拽着人跑向安全通道，“在他们发现之前跑路吧。”

亮被他拽着一路狂奔，出了写字楼也没停，直到拐进了一家快捷酒店，吹雪才放开手过去开房。  
连续忙了几天又突然来这么一下，亮的脸色白的活像打印纸。他艰难的走到吹雪身后，低声道，“抱歉，今天没心情。”  
吹雪拿了房卡，用眼神示意这里不是说话的地方，带他走到电梯间。电梯还没来，抛光的金属门清晰的映着他们两个的身影，吹雪看了一眼就笑了，用房卡拍了拍亮的脸颊，“自己照照现在自己是什么样子，我对奸尸没兴趣。”  
亮很是迟钝的真去看了看，眉头渐渐缩紧了，却没接话。  
电梯门开，吹雪看亮还是没什么反应的样子觉得好笑，把人牵了进去，到了楼层又直接带去房间。直到被他甩到床上亮还是一副短路的样子，吹雪也不再玩笑，只留一盏床头灯，又帮他盖上了被子。“什么都别想，安心睡一觉。”  
亮似乎还想挣扎，可头沾了枕头上下眼皮就控制不住的往一起靠，最终什么都没来及问就直接睡了过去。

亮醒来时吹雪还靠在另外半边床上打手机游戏，忽明忽灭的光照在他那张英俊的脸上，显得有些落寞。发现亮醒了以后他放下手机，“怎么这就醒了。”  
“头疼……满脑子都是代码。”亮的声音虚浮的好似踩在云朵里，“刚梦到时间来不及，然后就醒了。”  
吹雪伸手帮他按了按肩膀，“放心，你才睡两个小时。时间还有的是。”  
亮摇头，却也不知道在否定什么。吹雪见他这副视线焦距都要对不上的样子，勾唇笑了笑，俯身去亲他，唇齿纠缠间轻声问，“想睡个安生觉吗。”  
亮很是疲惫的连回答都没劲，可眼神里写着肯定的回答。吹雪从喉咙里滚出一声低笑，掀了被子伸手去解他的衣服，手指顺着肌肉的线条一路向下，轻轻按在小腹上。  
抬头看了吹雪一会，亮轻声拒绝道，“今天就算了。”他试着挣扎，却被吹雪的动作逼出一声呻吟。  
吹雪隔着内裤揉弄他那话，不一会就撑起了明显的弧度，褪了最后一层着物，热烫的茎身便直接跳了出来。用双手包裹住套弄了数下，吹雪又匀出手去抚弄底下的囊袋，很快便蹭了满手的体液。他什么都没说，而是用食指在亮脸上轻轻一刮，摆明了是戏弄的意思。  
没等亮反抗，吹雪伸手捞了床头柜上的安全套，拆了一个套在手指上，借着上面的润滑油直接把手指没入了亮的身体。  
亮哑着嗓子摇头，“你和我做好像没什么意思。”  
吹雪被他夹的难受，皱着眉抽出手指拍了拍他的屁股，言辞间有些不耐烦的意思，“都这种时候了你还能走神想别的。”  
亮面色发红，攀住吹雪的肩膀不再说话。身后的手指很快寻到了位置，模拟着交合的动作按了数下就让他失了神。这几天忙得脚不沾地，他哪里有功夫想这些事情，上次发泄还是和吹雪做，算起来也是有段时间了。这直接的后果就是吹雪只靠两根手指就让他进了状态。  
吹雪安抚的吻了吻他，也不带套，半褪了裤子就直接扶着硬热的器物插了进去。他进的很慢，亮几乎能描摹出那个形状，要是平常他少不了配合吹雪的动作，可累成这样他只觉得半边身体都软了。柱身完全楔进去的时候亮好似死了一遭，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，不及渗进枕头就被吹雪轻轻舐去。  
他这里的动作温柔，下身挺动的却颇有些粗鲁，每次抽出些许都要狠狠撞进去。亮的那根夹在他们两人身体间，随着他的动作轻轻晃动，不多时甩的自己身上全是黏糊糊的体液。  
吹雪喘了喘，让亮把腿缠住自己的腰，又垫了个枕头在他身下。换了姿势，他每次进出时都会擦着前列腺，身下人本就呼吸急促的要断了片，被他连续找着地方抽插了一会已是连呻吟的力气都要用掉了。吹雪有些担心，停了动作去摸亮的茎身，然而只是握住了那根热胀的器物，亮的腰身便猛地一弹，吹雪手里那根也微微跳动着连续吐了好几股浊液。  
发泄出来以后亮彻底脱了力，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。吹雪帮他揉了揉囊袋，让存货尽数交代出来，而后咬着牙退出高潮后格外火热的身体。抽了几张纸把尚未得到满足的下身简单擦了擦，他又下床去卫生间绞了一把热毛巾帮亮清理干净。  
看着青年沉静的睡容，吹雪觉得下身尚未散去的欲火又有了点冒头的趋势。俯身在亮唇上用力亲了一下，他有些郁闷的走进了浴室。真是场不合算的买卖。热水冲过身体时，他自嘲的笑了笑。

亮再醒来的时候吹雪已经换了身衣服，床头柜上摆着早饭，正飘散着诱人的香味。如果忽略前一晚的事情，这简直像是恋爱的桥段，可丸藤亮不是言情故事的女主角，对此不会感动的泪流满面，只会一本正经的道谢，再附上一句“现在几点？我要去公司了。”  
都说认真工作的男人最有魅力，吹雪却只觉得这人劳碌命。他还在为昨天晚上的事情找理由，现在觉得自己没什么立场管，索性“啧”了一声随他去了。

 

让吹雪自己说的话，他并不能说出几条丸藤亮相关的事情，可不知不觉间，吹雪觉得这个人已经侵入了自己的生活。他会记得每天装模作样的提醒人吃饭，给明日香做些点心带去单位的时候也会为了照顾亮的口味少放点糖，俨然入戏已深的样子。但是只是逢场作戏罢了，一月之期后就再无瓜葛……至少他这么认为着。

这几天亮已经不再忙到必须住在公司里，可每天消耗太大，下班了也是没了半条命的样子，吹雪约了他一次觉得不怎么尽兴，索性不再折腾他，去了优介工作的酒吧。  
他和优介就是在这里认识的，当初那会也少不了虚情假意的你来我往，发展到现在的损友关系实非吹雪所愿，但是时间久了觉得有个知根知底又不越界的朋友倒也不坏，就默许了优介介入他正常的生活。优介今天照例给他留了最好的位子，他就一个人靠在那自斟自饮。  
吹雪算不上常客，但是那张脸足够让人印象深刻。他每次来都是一个人，和妖娆的驻唱看起来关系很好，可也不是圈里人心知肚明的那种关系，因而总不乏愿意找他玩玩的。单身、英俊、技术够好，几条加在一起俨然是一夜情的最佳人选，只可惜他不喜欢被人压，连着让那些跃跃欲试的碰了几次壁，后来也就没人触他的霉头了。  
但是那毕竟是少数不是么，这里有大把人愿意主动爬上他的床……吹雪微微一笑，让酒保加了个杯子。身边靠着他坐下的少年却摇头，贴着他的手臂将嘴唇印在他的杯壁上。吹雪不动声色的打量着这个凑上来的，看起来才刚刚成年，还没完全长开，纤细的就像是初开的朝颜花。暧昧的灯光下一双绿色的眼睛仿若上好的祖母绿，闪着勾人的狡黠。  
不错，是他喜欢的类型。吹雪勾了勾唇，就着少年的动作抬起杯子。少年仰着下巴顺从的把酒咽下去，末了鲜红的舌尖将渗出的酒液一卷而尽。分明是诱惑的动作，可他做的坦坦荡荡，别有一番风情。  
少年似乎不喜欢坐在旁边，很快就求着吹雪陪他下舞池，吹雪自然有求必应。可搂着人进去晃了两圈他的眉峰便皱了起来。怀里人太瘦太矮，抱起来很是硌手，要是高点再结实点就好了，床上耐玩……他试着比划了下心里的理想型，那个形象却渐渐的和亮重叠在一起，眼前也自然的闪过了那人在床上微微抗拒却又沉溺在其中的神情，心里有些说不出的感觉。看了看怀中的少年他忽然就没了兴趣，颇为敷衍的在散场后和人告了别。

优介收拾完出来的时候吹雪正在后门口抽烟，优介故意四下看了看，“哎，怎么就你一个？我还以为你要带刚才那个小家伙去开房。”  
吹雪把烟暗灭，假惺惺的过去挑人下巴，“面前有个和他一样看起来像未成年的，我干嘛舍近求远？”  
优介立刻装出一副楚楚可怜的样子，“去之前能不能先带我吃点东西，饿的要走不动路了，你也不想我被搞死在床上吧。”  
说到这个吹雪脸色稍微变了变，但是亮总归不会拿这种事情跟他讲，就哼笑了一声，“你倒会占便宜。”  
“就说去不去吧。”优介也笑，“我是真饿了。”  
吹雪抄着口袋无可不可的样子，“要去就带路，谁知道你要吃什么。”  
优介欢呼一声，包上的挂饰又欢快的响了起来。吹雪笑着骂了句，“你是不是还要跳个洋娃娃和小熊跳舞。”优介也不甘示弱的回击，“那你是熊么？”空荡荡的街上两个人拌嘴的声音一路飘远，最后沉寂在夜空中。

 

吹雪看着KFC的标志满脸嫌弃，可凌晨三点，开门的店显然不会有很多，也只好硬着头皮进去了。他早该想到优介这家伙不会有什么创意的。  
优介很是得意的拆分着鸡翅，“那你做给我吃啊。”他想了想，咬着根鸡骨头算起了时间，“今天是不行，你妹妹还住你那儿呢。他们这个项目还有两个星期吧，到时候结束了我再去。”吹雪的西点店里只能顺些甜点，到他家里则能毫无顾忌的点单，已经被优介列为蹭饭的一大胜地了。  
吹雪靠着椅背有点走神，半天才低声说了句，“是啊，还有两星期。”  
优介看他这幅样子大摇其头，显然知道他在想什么，“亮人挺好的，对你又是真心，定下来多好。反正你也不讨厌他。”  
“你家那位是太宠你了，闲的每天在这里当红娘。”吹雪眯着眼搓了搓手指，想起店里禁烟忍住了摸烟盒的动作。他其实没什么烟瘾，可想到丸藤亮的时候总觉得心里有些烦躁，不靠着尼古丁就压不下去，这几天抽的已经顶的上过去两个月。  
“阿诚乐意这样，等你遇到真爱你就懂了。”优介少女状捧心，很是嘚瑟。  
两个人闲扯了一会有个行色匆匆的欧洲人冲进店里，直直朝着他们这桌走来，正是优介那个从少年时代谈到现在的男朋友。吹雪和人点了点头，算是交接完毕，便准备回家。  
他向来孤家寡人，看那边黏黏腻腻的两个突然有点不爽，便顺手拿了手机给亮发了条短信，“明天来我这里吗？”这个点数肯定不会有回复，他就晃晃悠悠的回了家，一觉睡到第二天下午。

明日香周末回去和父母住，吹雪一个人就过的格外潦草。对着镜子刷牙的时候他拍了拍自己的脸，感慨今不如昔，只是泡个吧就有些吃不消，也难怪某个加班的人是那副疲惫的样子。想到亮，他洗漱完去开手机，发现对方简单的回复了“有事，不去了”，时间是早上九点。  
吹雪都不用想就知道那人回复时面色如常的样子。有时候他也在想，自己干嘛要惹上这么个麻烦，他完全可以把时间定的更短一点，中途自由自在的寻他的艳遇，最后只能把原因归结于他对床伴的一贯好耐心上，只不过这个床伴不仅想上他的床，还想要他的心。  
磨蹭了一会已经快要下午两点，他索性也不去开店了，泡在厨房里继续研究上次未能完成的新品。殊不知同一时间在城市的另一端，亮也呆在厨房里对着烤箱犯愁。  
一个阶段的任务结束，他有了个难得的正常双休，可忙了太久，紧绷的那根弦放松下来他反而不知道自己该做些什么呢，于是从早上起就继续研究如何制作舒芙蕾。  
比起一开始总是动不动的炸烤箱，亮已经能够让蛋奶糊在烤制时膨胀起来了。但是一开门，放在容器里的舒芙蕾就像个没有收口的气球一般飞速塌陷下去，忙了半天也没有改善。扔在旁边的失败品已经堆的不低，而摊在旁边的本子上记录更是上升到71，就算是他一时也有些挫败。  
拒绝吹雪的邀请是因为高中同学心血来潮的要聚会，前几天那么忙，他本不准备去，可今天早晨看到那条来自吹雪的短信时，他忽地忆起对方在床上不怎么尽兴的样子，便动动手指敲上了拒绝的回复。反正晚上也没事，他决定还是去同学那里换换心情。

 

从聚会上走出来的时候亮已经有点头晕了。席间起哄的同学不少，他被灌了点酒，所幸也没开车，就吹着夜风醒醒酒。聚会的地方意外的离吹雪家很近，他走着走着就不自觉的拐到了那栋楼下，盯着楼上的灯光发呆。  
昔日的同学大多有了伴，还有女生玩笑着问他是否有了喜欢的人，见他不回答也只是笑，感慨当年年级里多少人喜欢过他。他有些尴尬，只好不断的喝酒，挡掉这些没有恶意又让他心烦意乱的问题。  
吹雪在外解决掉晚饭后回来时，看到的正是亮的背影。他特意看了看手机，发现他们之间的记录还停留在亮的拒绝上，便扬了扬眉，低头发了个短信，“问你要不要过来说不要，现在又自己跑过来做什么？”  
趁着亮看手机的时候他上前抓住亮的手，直接把人带进了楼道里。  
亮发现是他，倒也没挣扎，只是低声道了句抱歉，“同学聚会才结束，没注意就走到这里来了。”  
这句话换成别人来说吹雪肯定嗤之以鼻，但既然说的人是亮，那八成就是真的发着呆自然而然晃了过来。光线很暗，他看不清亮脸上是否染着醉意，可那股酒气是无法忽视的，便也没继续说什么，把人领回了家。  
吹雪这里没有解酒的东西，翻了翻冰箱找出罐冰可乐扔给亮，放低了声音说，“明日香不在，困了就去我房间睡觉。”想了想又补充道，“想洗澡也随意，我的换洗衣服都在柜子里。”然后继续进厨房对着笔记本调整材料的配比。  
亮点点头，把可乐贴在额头上，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。他本就没有上楼的意思，真的见到人了也不知道说什么好。酒意被凉气一激，意识本该逐渐清醒，可他反而愈发的迷茫了。留下来……吗？吹雪这样偶尔真的会给他他们正在恋爱的错觉，可那个无限逼近的期限就在眼前，让他既留恋他们之间相处的时间，又有些茫然。  
歇了一会，亮还是决定去跟吹雪打个招呼回自己家，拉开厨房的门却看见吹雪已经把东西送进了烤箱，正在准备装饰的奶油。他套了个围裙，还拿了根发绳把半长的头发扎起来，露出了圆润的耳廓和后颈。只这个背影就让亮心口的血忽然热了起来，他着了迷一般走上去，从背后抱住吹雪，把刚才想好的告别词全忘在了脑后。他也是男人，对吹雪同样抱有欲望，而酒精让他不再忍耐。  
吹雪倒是不意外的样子，继续用橡皮刮刀切拌着加了食用色素的奶油，“怎么。”亮难得这么主动的和他发生肢体接触，他当然不会拒绝。  
背后的人没有说话，只是把头埋在他的颈窝，吹雪就笑了，“想做？”他抓起亮的一只手，用手指挖了点奶油抹在他的掌心，又慢慢舔掉，“好像有点甜呢……”他故意压低着声音这么说，感受抵在后腰上的热度一点点燃起来。  
亮就着这样的姿势去亲他，呼吸中带着令人心醉的酒气，湿润，且比过往更热。吹雪反手勾着他的脖子，吻了一会还是稍稍推开他，自己转过身来。面对面的时候他看见亮眼里炽热的迷恋，和那些与他一夜欢好的人相似又不同……  
这种气氛下吹雪自然说不出别打扰他做东西的话，索性继续亲吻着亮，用自己那处去磨蹭他已经胀热的下身。隔着牛仔裤，这力道就轻微的几乎算得上撩拨，然而亮的眼角还是渐渐红了起来，哑着嗓子呢喃他的名字，“吹雪……”  
被他呼唤着的人保持着绅士的浅笑，说的话却露骨的让人身体发热，“每次你都硬的这么快，是因为我吗？”他的声音近似于蛊惑了，“晨勃的时候有没有想着我解决？”他一边说一边隔着衣服去逗弄亮胸前的两点，“高潮的时候，叫的是我的名字吗？”  
亮低喘着抓住他的手，却不给他继续说话的机会，重新吻上那双唇。他吻的很用力也很认真，带来的压迫感像是涨潮时涌向岸边的海水，让吹雪隐约有了些不好的预感。男人之间的感觉最敏感，他只一瞬就察觉到亮想做什么，皱了皱眉就想要推开他。可他看见了那双孔雀绿色的眼睛，比不得前一夜那个少年的通透美丽，却因为眼底的一抹悲伤同样摄人心魄，让他的动作微微一滞，错过了反抗的机会，任那双敲惯了键盘的手褪去了他的衣衫。

滚到床上去的时候吹雪庆幸了一下亮没准备在厨房搞。不说收拾起来有多麻烦，任谁的第一次是站立背后位都会是个噩梦，更别说对方看起来完全是个雏。  
亲吻、噬咬……都是吹雪熟悉的发展，可身居下位尚且是第一次，让他在感受到身体愉悦的同时有些别扭。亮的技术算不上好，或者那根本就是从他这里学来的，但是他努力的安慰自己气氛到位就可以了，让自己不要太介意接下来发生的事情。当亮伏在他的身体上，将他半硬的茎身含入口中时，他发出了今晚第一道呻吟。  
亮甚至没有用嘴唇包裹住牙齿的意识，可磕磕碰碰的也足够让唇舌抚慰着的那根彻底挺立起来。吹雪忍耐了一会，见亮大有让他直接射出来的意思，咬着牙推了推亮的肩膀，艰难的喘息道，“别弄了……我以前可不是这么对你做的。”他摸索着找到了床头柜里的润滑剂，把还剩半支的软管塞进亮的手里，自暴自弃的催他快点。  
亮还在犹豫，低声问他有没有安全套，吹雪不知道自己现在是该冷笑还是愤怒的好，扳着他的下巴去咬他的嘴唇，“没那种东西。你以为什么人我都会往家里带么。”他被吊在那里不上不下的难过，索性自己就着亮的手打开了软管，挤出了剩下的软膏。  
亮的眼神微微一暗，低头想要吻他，却记起刚刚帮他口完，犹豫了一下。吹雪全然不在意的样子，闭上眼睛搂住他，吮吸他的舌头，引导他的手指直接没进来。  
被男人压的感觉与其说不好不如说太糟糕了，吹雪不由得开始觉得自己当初的决定正确到不能更正确。可现在已经没有抱怨的时间了，与其花那个功夫不如让自己爽一点。  
跨过那道坎以后，亮也不再有那么多的顾忌了，学着吹雪的动作去寻找让人销魂蚀骨的那点。吹雪缠着他的腰自己调整位置，够弄着亮那根炽热的器物，直到被钉在床上才猛地喘息起来。

因为亮来之前喝了点酒的缘故，两人翻来覆去的滚了许久也没有结束。做到最后吹雪已稍微得了点趣，勉强的笑了笑说，“你被我压的时候没见这么持久啊。”他喘匀了气，带着亮去摸自己那根，抚弄了一会溅了两人满手浊液。  
亮正情热当头，被他高潮后的身体一绞也直接射了出来。  
闭着眼缓了会，吹雪还是把人从自己身上掀了下来，起身去浴室清理，一秒都等不了的样子。亮躺在床上喘了喘，用手掌盖住了自己的脸，将表情全部遮住。  
吹雪去得快回来的也快，脸上的表情很淡，只是让亮给他腾点地方，自顾自的躺下了。亮去亲他也不反对，却也不怎么回应，而是在他光裸的背上用掌根揉了揉，一副倦怠的样子。亮又吻了吻他的唇角，算作晚安吻，下床去洗漱，吹雪也不管他，只是闭了眼酝酿睡意。  
不多时他就听到了浴室传来的隐约水声，可直到他沉沉睡去，身边的位置也没有躺下人的动静。

早上起来他发现亮倒是没走，昨晚估计是在沙发上对付了一夜，此时穿着皱的有些狼狈的衣服在厨房熬粥。看吹雪来了他还有些不好意思，搅动着锅里的东西轻声道，“我只会做这个。”  
吹雪懒洋洋的靠在旁边，笑着摇头，“你比明日香好多了。”说起妹妹他的话总是不少，“她被我惯的什么都不会，上次叫她熬粥她都能烧糊掉，直接报废我一个砂锅。”说完他按了按肩膀，脸色还是不太好的样子，直到亮关火把粥盛到碗里他也没什么胃口，只拿勺子搅了搅，和亮有一搭没一搭的聊天——就像之前每次他们做的那样。  
吃过早饭以后亮帮着吹雪换了床单，临走前还有些担心，但吹雪道过别就回了房间继续睡觉，他也看不出吹雪到底在想些什么，只好自己回家。  
其实吹雪不困，但是心里乱七八糟的思绪混着身体的不适让他根本没法再继续装作没事人的样子，换句话说，一贯游刃有余的他逃避了。躺在床上时间久了也就又睡了过去，再醒还是被优介的连环夺命call叫起来。  
这人看他连着两天没开店就直接跑来他家门口，按门铃也没反应正在着急，可看到吹雪慢吞吞的挪到门口给他开门的动作又突然笑的差点滚到地上去。  
看他笑的直咳嗽吹雪的脸色更差了，恨不得把他连人带包踹出去，可考虑到这个动作对现在的他来说难度太大，还是忍着把人放了进来。  
笑倒在沙发上又扑腾了两下，优介总算能说话了，“感觉如何啊吹雪，第一次被人压，噗哈哈哈哈。”  
吹雪冷笑，“发现了你们这种人都是受虐狂。”  
优介仔细的打量了一会，发现他真的不怎么乐意提，也就岔开了话题，“我还以为明日香不在就能蹭饭呢，看来是不行了。”他拎起背包，赶在吹雪把他撵出去之前跳了起来，“下次不开店通知我一下，害得我还以为你怎么了。没事我就走啦，记得吃的清淡点！”说到最后一句人已经在门外了，也不知道专门跑这么一趟是为了什么。  
吹雪见人走了才脱力般的把自己扔进沙发里，脸上的表情微妙的很。丸藤亮……他低声的念着这个名字，重重叹了一口气。

 

后来优介给亮打了个电话，很是惊奇的道，“亮你怎么办到的，我认识吹雪那么久了，第一次看他心甘情愿的被人推。当年多少人都没成功哎。”想了想友人那副气虚的样子，又笑嘻嘻的说，“可惜我有阿诚了，要不然真想和你试试。”  
亮被他这么调侃差点直接挂了电话，想了会才克服了不适应低声问，“他看起来是不是不太好？”  
优介只是笑，让他别担心，然后继续拉着人说些有的没的，末了快挂电话才收敛了所有笑意，“当局者迷旁观者清，吹雪自己都没意识到他对你不一般吧……也不对，他怎么会不知道。”  
亮没想到话题突然转了回来，可没等他说话优介便收了线。他看着手机暗下去的屏幕，眼里渐渐浮起深沉的疲惫。  
吹雪那天情急之下和他说的那句话他还记得分明，当时来不及细想，后来却也没机会再问。但是既然如优介所说，他不仅介入了吹雪的生活，还打破了那人长久以来的坚持……这根本早已超过了他所谓的逢场作戏，可这两天再联系，吹雪还是什么也不提，只当那个晚上什么都没有发生过。  
装睡的人是叫不醒的，而他们之间也确实有着那个约定，如果吹雪不松口亮也没有别的办法，他能做的只是对着烤箱一次又一次的重复着失败。他是不会放弃的，除非到了期限的最后一天仍然没有做出成品……但在此之前，他也不得不断掉和吹雪之间的床伴关系。原因无他，在床上时他根本没法控制自己不想着如何更进一步，因此也是几天没和吹雪联系了。索性优介还时不时的和他聊起吹雪，让他能够得到一点有关他的讯息。  
他这里着了魔一般继续用下班时间做舒芙蕾，却因为急躁总是成功不了，吹雪那边也过得很焦躁。  
这还是吹雪有史以来第一次被人晾在一边，简直想去扯着人问你到底想怎么样。可转念想起这不正是自己期待的么，便愈发的恼火起来。这事无人可说，告诉优介怕是又要被笑上半天，只能自己生闷气。

 

这样的日子连着过了几天，项目已进入了收尾阶段。临近上线，数据迁移和模拟发布又是大工程，每天公司里依然忙忙碌碌。亮有天早上走的急了，不慎把他记录失败次数的笔记本带到了公司里。  
午休时间明日香过去找他闲聊，看见那个有点卷边的本子，翻了翻发现全是失败记录，已经记到了九十几，不由得感慨道，“哥哥说你没料理天赋，可这也太惨了……”  
亮只是苦笑，忍不住借着机会问了些吹雪的近况，明日香想了想，“他啊，这几天下班倒是都看他在家里，没像以前那样见不着人。别的就不知道啦，他有事也不怎么和我说。”她以为亮要再去请教，撑着下巴想了想，“这个周末项目就结束了，到时候你再去找他好了。反正每天他都很闲。”  
亮听到她这么说有些愣神，却也不能解释，便敷衍的谢了她的好意，转身又投入到需求之中。忙起来的时候就没工夫想别的事情，他正是靠着这样的办法压下心里的躁动。吹雪说他是工作狂，倒也是没说错。

这件事自然被明日香告诉了吹雪，他忙着做西点，也没很往心里去。这道新品已经花费了他半个月，现在的成品总算勉强符合他的要求。做完以后他把东西递给了明日香，语气很是满足，“尝尝看。”  
这是道颇为复杂的甜点，只有小小一杯却分作了好几层。最上面的一层是透明的果冻，放了支腌渍过的樱花，下面依次是香草巴巴露、草莓慕斯、白巧克力慕斯，最底下垫了薄薄一层抹茶戚风，整体看起来很是可爱。她挖了一勺，发现口味意外的清淡，吃到戚风蛋糕时甜味都化在微苦的抹茶里，很有点回味无穷的意思。  
明日香吃的顾不上评价，吃完才嘀咕了一句。吹雪没听清，习惯性的笑着问她哪里不对，可没想到明日香念叨的还是刚才的事情，“我是说，同样是失败了很多次，亮就完全做不出来能看的东西啊。他那里都记到快一百次了，真是死脑筋……”  
吹雪失笑，用食指刮她的鼻子，“这个时候不应该夸一句我做的好吃吗？”  
“这是哥哥的正常水平呀。”明日香倒是很认真的样子，她有点遗憾的看着只有一份的甜点，“这个叫什么？”  
看出她的心思，吹雪毫不留情的戳穿了她的美梦，“别想了，别家没得卖。”提起名字，他想了想，眼神却忽然晃了一下。  
起初他想做的只是个清淡点的新品，好迎接即将到来的夏日。一开始试着烤了作底的戚风蛋糕，又附上两层慕斯，可无论怎么调试都觉得太普通。去亮的公司把人拖出来的那天，他把烤了一半的东西忘在了店里，后来再去调整时，想着那天无处纾解的苦闷便在蛋糕里加了些抹茶粉。本是抱着些赌气的意思，试验出来却意外的效果不错。过了几天他又试着加了层香草巴巴露，仍觉得不满意。亮到他家楼下那次，他正在调制最后一层覆盖的装饰，也是因为亮而把东西扔在了一边。第二天独自在厨房收拾的时候他失手打翻了放腌渍樱花的瓶子，看着半凋谢的樱花泡在水里的样子忽然心中一动，用现下流行方法做了一层透明果冻，又在里面嵌了枝樱花，才算满意。  
教他做西点的老师是位浪漫的法国人，总会告诉他做西点时要想着所爱之人才能得到甜蜜的成品，他当时尚且年少体会不到个中滋味，后来风流成性，为了情人做这些东西也谈不上有多深情，可今天突然想起了这么一出，脸上的表情就变得有点精彩。  
明日香看他一个人撑着料理台想了很久，才用略带迟疑的声音低声道，“就叫初恋吧。”

 

项目结束的那天所有人都松了口气，客户大方的请客吃饭，明日香却面露难色。亮见她这样便问她出了什么事，金发的丽人全然不见了往日的镇定，好像抓到救命稻草一般抓住了亮的手臂，“哥哥前天就开始发烧，可怎么都不肯去医院，我每天压着他他才肯吃药，今天不回去他肯定又要睡过去了事了。”  
亮拍了拍她的肩膀权当安抚，也明白了她为何这么着急。明日香是甲方的顾问，晚上不去太不像话，而项目组的leader对他一向宽容，又知道他不喜欢这种场合，倒是脱得了身。他垂着眼睛想了想，“我去替你看着他吧。”他倒不是不情愿，只是连着十来天没联系，他也摸不准吹雪是不是还愿意见他。但对他的担心很快盖过了心里的猜测，催促着他下定决心。  
明日香犹豫了一下，把钥匙塞进了他的手里，“我不知道你和哥哥到底是怎么认识的，但是看得出来你们关系不一般。你直接拿钥匙去吧，我怕他不开门。”  
亮有点勉强的笑了下，便去和leader请假。

 

到了地方亮发现明日香说的没错，吹雪果然还在睡觉，而且房间里乱七八糟。他有些看不过去，便轻手轻脚的帮着收拾了一下，却突然听到床上一坨被子里传来吹雪虚浮的声音，说的是“我还以为你不会再来了呢”。  
亮抱着衣服看他，眼里说不上来是留念还是什么别的东西。吹雪就笑了，慢吞吞的从被子里伸出一只手，“别收拾了，放在那里就是。”见亮没有反应，他艰难的坐起身来，靠着枕头朝亮微微扬起下巴，一身居家睡衣居然也穿出了风流的味道，“来帮我发发汗怎么样？”  
亮没理会，皱着眉去给吹雪拿药，他嫌苦不肯吃，亮便耐心给他找了块冰糖化在水里送到他手里，他说还是苦，定要亮靠过来尝尝看。亮念着他是病人只好照办，刚靠近却被吹雪猛地拽了下去。水杯滚在地上泼了一地，吹雪也不管，又笑着问了一遍，“帮我发发汗行吗？”亮眼神暗了一下就去吻他，吹雪搂着他的脖子也慢慢的投入了进去。  
隔着睡衣尚且不觉得，肌肤相贴亮才发现吹雪真在高烧。皮肤烫的吓人，连带着口腔里都是灼人的热度，亲吻的时候几乎让他融化在里面。可吹雪那双手却不像是病中的样子，稳定而干燥，熟练的调动起亮的身体里潜藏的欲望。这次吹雪没问他那些难以启齿的问题，可亮还是忆起早晨纾解情欲时自己想着他的样子高潮的样子，一层绯色霎时间染上了脸颊。  
他低喘着伸手扣住了吹雪还在继续向下的手，却发现那人懒洋洋的笑着吻他的胸口，绕着乳首留下水痕，又用鼻尖蹭动挺立起来的两点。他跨坐在吹雪身上本就有些不着力，又顾忌到他是病人，只得微微推开吹雪的肩膀。  
吹雪活动了下手腕发现亮的手不再扣紧，便继续向下揉弄鼓胀起来的那根。他什么都不说，可眼底分明写着“居然湿的这么厉害”。  
亮难耐的喘息着，却也再也没有阻拦的本事了，只顺从身体的欲望放空了思维。

做到最后一步的时候吹雪突然收了手，舔着亮的耳廓问自己没劲了怎么办。他的吐息也热的不像话，逼的亮无处可躲。被扩张充分的地方叫嚣着被充斥被填满，可吹雪此时摆出了病人的样子，脸上写满无辜，让亮自己动。  
亮几乎想立刻抽身走人，可他也不是圣人，尝过这种快感还被喜欢的人邀请如何能自持的住，最终还是顺了吹雪的意，涨红着脸自己坐了上去。  
这种体位进的太深，整个身体都要被贯穿一般。快感沿着脊髓向上窜动，亮一时分辨不出到底那是快感还是疼痛，吹雪开始挺腰才找回一点意识，可生理性的泪水还是不受控制的顺着脸颊滚落下来。  
看亮沉迷的样子，吹雪舔了舔他的喉结，握住了他身前已经濒临高潮的器物，堵住了不断张合的小孔，笑着让他再坚持一会。  
亮勉强挣扎了下，却因为顶弄使浑身都不上劲，彻底被带进了情欲的洪流。

虽然看着没什么影响，可吹雪发着烧到底有些精神不济，也没顾得上后续的麻烦事，直接在亮的体内攀至了顶峰。亮之前就断断续续的射了吹雪一手，此时被热烫的精液一激身体也有些抖。一时间两人都有些脱力，温存了一会，还是亮因为身后黏腻的触感太不舒服才勉强起身去了浴室清洗。  
吹雪的体液顺着大腿向下流，那感觉不是第一次了，可每次都让他觉得格外的羞耻与淫靡，便有些拖延，只是仰着头任热水冲遍身体。  
吹雪进来的时候他还在心理斗争，看到人还没来及说上句你还在发烧别碰到水受凉了，就被人从背后抱进了怀里。吹雪还穿着那身松垮垮的睡衣，被热水一浇全贴在了身上，隔着湿透的布料，那份灼人的热度又再度传了过来。  
亮听到他的呢喃，“我真以为你不会来了……”仍是做之前那句，可现在的口气小心翼翼又有些委屈，听得他心头一热，可很快又凉了下去。他被抱着不好动作，便侧头过去轻轻叹了一口气，“放手吧。我到现在也没成功做出舒芙蕾，今天以后不会再出现你面前了。”想起记录本上的99道记录，他的声音低沉的有些可怕。  
吹雪还是第一次听他那么失落的语气，身上冲刷的热水仿佛登时失了温度。可他这时该如何开口，说别去管那个该死的甜点，我现在回心转意了吗？他只松了一点劲，亮就趁机挣开了他的拥抱，轻声说，“赶紧去换身衣服，我清理完就给你拿退烧药。”  
他半长的头发被水打湿全黏在额头上，脖子上还留着吻痕，在水汽的氤氲下不显得狼狈反而有几分情趣。吹雪有些着迷的伸手描摹他的脸，突然靠上去咬住了他的嘴唇。热辣的亲吻间隙，他探手摸到了亮在热水下半硬的分身又撸动了数下。  
亮没有挣扎，只当他还想做，嘲笑着自己的堕落，自暴自弃的攀着他的肩膀任吹雪褪去了睡衣又把茎身埋了进来。离之前的那场情事结束还没有多久，那里尚且是柔软的，借着吹雪留在里面的体液进入的并不困难，可是站着做总归不是什么惬意的体位，两人都颇有些难过。  
吹雪把人压在瓷砖上，肢体碰撞时发出了沉闷的声响，水声也盖不住。他身上发冷，亮也不好受，背后是冰冷的瓷砖，而身前却是热烫的躯体，冰火两重天的刺激让他不住的颤抖起来。最后一次……再放纵点吧。他认命的闭上眼睛，陷进了又一波铺天盖地的情欲之中。

这次做完两个人几乎都要滑到在浴室里，还是亮努力压榨了身体里最后一分力气去关了热水器，又抖开浴巾扔给了吹雪。吹雪沉默着擦了擦头发上的水，裹着浴巾回房间拿了两套衣服，等亮换好也不让他去拿药，强硬的拽着人去了厨房。  
他先开火熬了锅粥，然后从冰箱里取了鸡蛋和糖粉，让亮过来帮忙。亮本想拒绝，但也看不过去他带着病忙这些事，可刚走过去就被吹雪搂在了怀里，手把手的带着处理材料。  
他们身高相仿，这样动起来别扭的不行，可吹雪始终不肯放手。给模具刷油、打发加了蛋黄的牛奶……步骤没进行几步亮就发现他这是在做什么。他已经做了无数次，早已可以背下来，可此时此刻再做这个还有什么意义？  
吹雪察觉到他的不配合，手上的动作完全没有停的意思。他的手脚很快，很快除了需要打发的蛋清外都准备好了，亮甚至觉得如果不是一定要手把手的带着自己做他会做的迅速。此刻吹雪的呼吸已经有些重了，可他只歇了片刻，又倒了三分之一的糖粉在蛋清里，自嘲的笑道，“我也不知道这次能不能成功。”  
亮有些讶异，却见吹雪还是坚定的握住他的手开始打发蛋清，他的声音仍在继续，“分三次加糖粉，这样打发才能均匀，用料理棒打发会快很多，但是永远无法感受材料混合在一起的美妙触感。打完以后把它们加进刚才的材料里，记得是切拌而不是搅拌。舒芙蕾里面只有很少的面粉，出炉时能否成功维持形状全看这个时候的发泡……”他说到这里显然体力有些透支，断断续续的带着咳嗽的声音，可握住亮的手还是稳定的，带着他将蛋奶糊完全准备好，又倒入了模具里。  
握着亮的手把东西送进烤箱里的时候吹雪觉得自己烧的已经开始出现幻觉了，不为别的，就为那人关上烤箱后沉默的注视。他努力露出一个笑容，打趣的话却全部淹没在交合的唇齿间。氧气被不断地夺走，吹雪诅咒了一下自己已经见底的体力，勉强撑着料理台才没滑倒。  
好在亮没有更进一步的意思，很快就放开了吹雪。吹雪瞄了眼烤箱，轻轻笑了，“见证命运的七分钟……还有什么想说的吗？”  
“丸藤亮，28岁。目前单身，有房有车，不会做饭。父母健在，家里还有个弟弟。”亮摸了摸口袋，发现这是吹雪的衣服，钥匙不在这里，只好放弃了直接把家门钥匙交出来的想法，继续道，“现在想和天上院吹雪谈个恋爱。”他看吹雪的眼神还有意无意的往烤箱那瞄，捧住他的脸让他看向自己，低低的吼了一句，“最后，不管你答不答应，都让那块舒芙蕾见鬼去。”  
吹雪眯着眼睛看了他一会忽然笑了，朝他招了招手。等亮靠过来后他再次含住了那双唇，两人又缠绵的吻作一处。他们的身后，云朵般的舒芙蕾渐渐膨胀起完美的形状，可这一次，再也没人有心思关注它是否成功了。

 

很久以后，吹雪给他们这段折腾到不行的经历写了句简短的总结。  
丸藤亮学做舒芙蕾时失败了九十九次，第一百次时他收获了一个男朋友。

=END=


End file.
